Gracias(AlexyXKentín-Juego 'Corazón de Melón'Amor Sucré') Yaoi Hard
by valeria.reyna3
Summary: Parte 1,capítulo 1.*Los personajes mencionados en esta historia son echos por la creadora del juego de citas 'Corazón de Melón'/'Amour Sucré',etcétera,conocida como 'ChinoMiko'* Hola..Pues,este es un Fanfic yaoi HARD,es mi segunda historia. Alexy se confiesa a Kentín,más el pelicafé no admite sus sentimientos hacia un chico. *La imágen de portada no es mía,créditos a la creadora.*


Parte 1,capítulo 1;"Gracias." AlexyXKentin

Yo no sabía que pasaba, el tiempo seguía, y yo no lo veía, solo quería ver lo que era "normal", pero… ¿Ahora qué?, perdí todo ese día…Mas bien, a él.

Días antes.

-Hey, hola Armin, necesito hablar con Alexy, ¿Le has visto?..-.

-Bueno, dijo que tenía que conversar con Su, pero…No creo que esté con ella Kentín. Armin,y sigue caminando sin despegar la vista del PSP.

-Vaya lío.-..Se toca la nuca con las manos mientras camina al patio de la Academia... -Castiel, ¿Viste a Alexy?..-. -Tsk… ¿Por qué tendría que darte respuestas?-

Tan agradable el, así que decidí ir al aula, quizá lo encontraría.

-¿Alexy?- Por mi suerte, se encontraba sentado en un banco viendo hacia la ventana.

-Dime Kentín,¿Que necesitabas de mí?..-

El volteó a verme recargándose sobre su mano.-B-Bueno, quería hablarte por lo de ayer.-. El solo bajo su vista y susurró algo.

-¿Qué?-...-Nada ó y se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta, se detuvo unos segundos mientras decía; "¿Podrías quedarte al salir de la escuela?, tengo algo por decirte." Yo sólo acepté moviendo mi cabeza, y volteé hacia fuera de la ventana al escuchar el golpe de la puerta.

Más tarde, al terminar las clases, fui a buscarle, mientras en mi mente rodeaban aquellas palabras que me dijo.

Le ví charlando con Armin, en la entrada al Instituto.

-Bien, yo me tengo que ir, me esperan muchos juegos…Adiós.-Dijo el pelinegro, y caminó hasta llegar a casa.

-Bien, ¿Te parece que hablemos en el jardín?..-Dijo Alexy al voltear a verme.

-C-Claro.-.

Caminamos de la entrada del Instituto, al jardín que estaba dentro.

-¿Y bien?,¿Que necesitabas decirme?-…Le pregunté mientras le veía.-En realidad, no era nada.. Sólo que Armin quería estar jugando en casa solo.-Me respondió de una manera fría, con una sonrisa falsa.

-Dímelo.-. Le respondí mirándole a los ojos... -S-Serás terco, no es nada.- Me contesto desviando la mirada…

-Vamos...Te ayudaré en lo que sea que necesites.- Le dije por error, pero era lo mejor que se me ocurrió en la situación.

-¿Cualquier cosa?-...Me miró nuevamente, pero ahora su rostro se veía tan dulce...

-Dime algo… ¿Quién te gusta?-. Me preguntó mirándome a los ojos, tardé unos segundos en responder, la verdad, es una pregunta muy personal. -¿Q-Qué?-…-¡Dímelo!..-Me dijo en un tono fuerte, no gritaba, pero tampoco habló...

Me seguía mirando mientras el silencio contestaba su pregunta…

-Eres un tonto.-

Desvió su vista, estaba sonrojado... ¡¿Por qué se sonrojó?!...¿Hice algo que provocara esa acción?

-¿A-Alexy? levanté la vista para verle, sus ojos violeta me dejaron sin habla, mi alma se sentía penetrada ante su mirada, sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas ruborizadas cada segundo, un poco más…

-Me gustas Kentin... miró y se acercó a mí, para luego besárme...Yo no quería, pero me quedé quieto, correspondí el beso, una parte se animó, la otra se negaba... ¡¿Alexy?!... ¡Soy un chico!..

Me separé de él y dije: "N-No Alexy." El solo me miró dudoso.-Lo sabía-…Miró al suelo y se alejó de mí…

-Dame una razón para no quererme de la manera en la que yo te quiero a ti...Dame una manera por la cual no me correspondes… tono de voz era algo bajo, y se escuchaba triste…-Alexy, es qu-..-¡Dímelo!..-Me miró con sus ojos cristalizados, sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Yo le abracé, me sentía tan culpable.

-¡Suéltame!.. empujaba, pero yo resistía sus golpes.-No lo haré, lo siento…-Le abracé mas fuerte mientras cubría su cabeza con mi cuello y mi pecho.

-Claro que no lo sientes…-. Él se detuvo y volteó a verme. -Suéltame… ó.

Le solté segundos después, se limpió las lágrimas y caminó hacia la entrada…

-Gracias...Me ha quedado claro todo.-. Se detuvo y me dijo de espaldas mientras se dirigía a la entrada del Instituto. Yo me senté en el pasto, estaba… ¿Asustado?..¿De qué?..¿De quién?.. Me recosté sobre el césped y cerré mis ojos mirando al cielo.

-Lo siento…Sí te quiero, pero no puede pasar nada entre nosotros…-. Susurré con mi mano sobre mi rostro, cubriendo mis ojos.

Al día siguiente, desperté y me cambié para ir a clases… Llegué al Instituto y entré, todos me miraban, ¿Que pasaba?..¿Acaso supieron algo de Alexy y yo?

-¡Armin!-... Corrí hacia el mientras que él hablaba con Castiel.- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?.. pregunté cuando volteó a verme.- ¿No sabes?...Están dándole sus papeles a mí hermano.-..

-¿A qué te refieres?-. Le volví a preguntar, pero ahora nervioso... -Quiere cambiarse de Instituto, los alumnos piensan que es por tu causa, ya que, pues…Todos saben de su homosexualidad y su atracción a ti. En este momento está pidiendo papeles.-. Dijo despreocupado.

-N-No…-. Susurré y corrí a buscarlo.

Mientras corría vi que Armin y Castiel sonrieron mientras chocaban sus manos, no me preocupé, y seguí buscándolo.

Lo encontré en la Sala de delegados.

-Alexy…No te vayas. acerque a donde permanecía el sentado.

-Que rápido llegan los chismes.-Respondió con una carpeta en sus manos.

-Si me voy te dejaré tranquilo, ya no volverás a escuchas un "Me gustas" saliendo de mi boca..-Dice nuevamente, sonriendo falsamente mirándome. Sus ojos se cristalizaban poco a poco.

Le abracé y le susurré algo.

-K-Kentin.- Sus mejillas rojas, sus ojos violetas se abrieron mucho, mientras el correspondía de mi abrazo.

Él se separó un poco, y me beso, cerró sus ojos mientras yo correspondí su beso sonrojado, el me acarició el rostro acercándome más hacia él, yo corrí una de mis manos hacia sus cabellos, no sabía si separarlo de mí, o solo acercarlo más.

-¡N-No! escuchó desde afuera la voz de Armin.

Al escuchar su grito, nos separamos nerviosos.

-¿Por qué no? ó otra voz, creímos que era Nathaniel, y Armin lo detuvo. ¡Ah!,por eso no mostró interés cuando hablé con él sobre Alexy, todo está planeado.

-Vámonos...-Susurré a Alexy, y tomé la carpeta y le toma de su mano. Abrí una ventana para salir al jardín y evitar la puerta de donde provenían los gritos. -Rápido…-. Le ayudé a Alexy a salir y después salí yo, corrimos hacia atrás del instituto.

Nos detuvimos al estar detrás del edificio, y comenzamos a respirar repetidas veces por el susto.

-Está lloviendo...-Le dije con voz entrecortada. Le miré ahora más calmado.-Me gustas…-Lo miré sonriendo livianamente. El me observó sorprendido, su felicidad se notaba debajo de su rostro de sorpresa. -Pensé que era una locura un romance entre dos chicos, pero…Tú me has mostrado que, eso no importa...-

Me acerqué hacia él y le besé suave y lentamente, el correspondió mi beso y me tocaba el rostro con ambas manos, cubriendo mis mejillas...Me quería retirar, pero se me era imposible, mientras nos besábamos el acariciaba mi pecho sobre mi remera, mientras yo enredaba mis dedos en sus cabellos azules, su rostro sonrojado de esa manera, me descontrolaba, quería verlo cada vez más.

-Kentín...-Se separó un poco y dijo mi nombre contra mis labios.-Perderemos las clases... volvió a besar, creo que ninguno de los dos quería separarse.

-Kentín...-Rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos, acercándome más hacia él.

-¿Hay alguien por ahí? escuchó una voz...Los dos nos sorprendimos, tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos corriendo por el lado opuesto de donde se encontraba esa persona..

Entramos al Instituto como si nada, me acomodé mis ropas y Alexy sus cabellos, el me miró y sonrió sonrojado.

-Vamos a clase. -El avanzó y le seguí hasta el salón, no había casi nada de gente, puesto que estaba lloviendo.

Nunca había notado lo lejos que su banco se encontraba. Esa distancia, yo al final de la segunda fila, mientras que él en la cuarta fila, tercer lugar.

Entró el profesor y comenzó a dar clase, Alexy volteaba a mi lugar repetidas veces.

Terminaron las clases y le esperé en la salida del Instituto como me lo había pedido.

-Hey… ó por detrás de mí mientras veía como Armin tomaba el rumbo a su casa.

-¿A dónde va Armin?-...-Bueno, se va a casa… Le dije que iba a llegar tarde por qué acomodaría unas cosas...- Me respondió despreocupado.

-Bien… ¿Entonces?..- Volteé a verle, se veía feliz, me tomó de la mano, a decir verdad eso me gustó.

-Vamos...-Susurró y me jaló hacia atrás del Instituto... Aún llovía.

Nos sentamos sobre el césped viéndonos cara a cara, y comenzamos a hablar, se hacía tarde cada vez más. -Sigue lloviendo...-Dijo él. Después de unos minutos de silencio. -Entonces...- Yo no sabía a qué se refería, lo notó y hablo nuevamente.-En serio… ¿Te gusto?..-Me dijo sonrojado, recargándose sobre su mano bajando la mirada.

-¿Lo dudas?..-Le pregunté nuevamente. El alzó la vista, y dijo. -Es que, no puedes cambiar tu forma de pensar de un día para otro… Es algo, en lo que se toma tiempo.- Respondió, pero ahora susurrando… Como si estuviera triste, estaba algo oscuro, era tarde… Así que no veía bien sus ojos, si lloraba, si trataba de resistir sus lágrimas…

-Si es para alguien importante, puedes hacer eso, y más...-..

El abrió sus ojos completamente, mirándome… Pude ver una luz reflejando en sus ojos, se veían cristalizados, como aquella vez. Su mirada, su rostro, nuevamente me penetraba el alma…Sentía que no podía haber un mejor día que este.

-Me gustas...- Respondí, él sonrió y seguía mirándome.

Me acerqué a él, como si estuviese gateando, lentamente… Toqué su rostro con mi mano derecha, era suave y cálido... El me correspondió acariciando mi mano en su mejilla, era lo que quería...Su permiso para seguir.

Me acerqué aún más a sus labios para besarle, me detuve frente a él, rozando los míos con los de él... Él se desesperó y lanzó su rostro para besarme, sentí como una de sus manos se corrió a mis cabellos, acariciándolos lentamente…

Esto me parecía perfecto... No pensaba en nada más, que estar junto a él, quizá nadie aceptaría lo que sentíamos, pero... ¿Eso importa?..

Nuestro beso duraba mucho, lo fui empujando suavemente hasta tenerlo contra el suelo, le seguía besando mientras acariciaba su pecho suavemente sobre su playera, el seguía acercándome con su mano sobre mis cabellos…

Pasé ambas manos debajo de su remera, su piel suave y delicada debajo de mis manos... La acariciaba lentamente con ambas manos de arriba hacia abajo, el suspiraba mientras me seguía besando, sus mejillas rojas encantaban a cualquiera... Comencé a acariciar sus tetillas lentamente, a frotarlas con mis dedos.

Él se separó un poco y suspiró hondo, después comenzó a respirar rápidamente, y corrió sus manos a mi playera para luego quitármela, aproveché y quité la suya... Ambos estábamos semidesnudos, dejo mi cabello y bajo a mi pantalón, comenzó acariciando mi miembro sobre mi ropa… Yo no sabía cómo responder a eso, así que jalaba de sus tetillas suavemente mientras bajaba a su cuello para así lamerlo y morderlo repetidas veces. El jadeaba al sentir como besaba de su cuello, le gustaba... Así que decidí succionar su piel lentamente, mientras seguía jugando con sus pezones, el desbotonó mi pantalón. Por lo visto, no se conformó solo por arriba.

Sobre mis boxers lo acariciaba lentamente, y lo apretaba fuerte y luego suavemente.

Repetíamos nuestras acciones minuto por minuto, las gotas de lluvia frías, recorrían nuestros cuerpos.

-K-Kentín-..Dijo mi nombre y después suspiró.-Me gustas…-Susurré contra su piel, se me hacía inevitable no decirle eso.

Su cuerpo estaba cálido, aun que hacía algo de frío por la lluvia...Sentía cómo después de cada mordida que daba en su cuello, él se estremecía levemente, seguía y seguía frotando sus pezones con mis dedos.

El sacó mi miembro de todas mis ropas, y comenzó a tocarlo directamente, creía que no podía ser mejor…Hasta que sacó su miembro también y comenzó a frotar ambos entre sí, ambos estábamos completamente sonrojados, me retire de su cuello, cambie mis manos al césped para recargarme y verle el rostro…

-Te ves muy bien con tus mejillas de ese color-Susurré mientras sonreía. Él se sonrojó más, y me robó un beso, seguía frotando ambos miembros, se notaba que ambos lo disfrutábamos…

Fui bajando sus pantalones poco a poco, hasta bajarlos a la altura de sus pies, Alexy me ayudó también con los míos…A los dos nos parecía mala idea estar 'haciéndolo' sobre el césped humedecido por la lluvia, pero nos moríamos por besarnos y tocarnos de esta forma.

Le besé nuevamente, el correspondió mientras seguía trabajando con mi miembro. Adentró su lengua en mi boca, comenzando a frotar ambas, correspondí y enlazábamos ambas entre sí, la excitación nos adueñó a ambos, así que el empezó a masturbar mi miembro…Admito que era algo muy placentero, no quería quedarme sin hacer nada, así que correspondí masturbando el suyo también, nuestros brazos cruzados, cada uno masturbando al opuesto.

Su miembro comenzaba a palpitar y endurecerse, él me decía que el mío se comenzaba a entibiar, ambos estábamos sonrojados y seguimos besándonos de la forma en que nuestras lenguas se encontraran.

Minutos pasamos haciendo lo mismo, el tomo una de mis manos y la movió a su entrada… Yo sabía a lo que se refería, comencé acariciar su entrada lentamente, me abrazó fuertemente con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra seguía masturbándome ahora un poco más rápido.

Metí la punta de mis dos dedos en Alexy, él se sonrojó y comenzó a babear, metí mis dos dedos completamente, mientras miraba su rostro ruborizado y mordía su labio inferior para no gemir tanto.

Para calmarlo un poco le comencé a hablar...

-Yo quiero oírte, déjame escuchar cuán excitado estás.-. Susurré, él se enrojeció más y sonrió.

-Me encanta verte de esta forma.-Quería sonrojarlo aún más, y así fue…Sus mejillas tomaron color rojo nuevamente.

Sobé su entrada, pero ahora más rápido, sentí como se estremecía al abrazarme.

-K-Kentin...Ngh~, estoy listo...-Abrió sus ojos para verme, me besó suavemente en la mejilla, me abrazó y levantó una de sus piernas para ponerla sobre mi cadera.

Saqué mis dedos y los miré, los lamí un poco, y él me regaño, me dijo; 'No hagas eso, me excitas…'. Bueno, en realidad no eso, pero algo así.

-Bien.-..Sonreí, y el soltó mi miembro, para así abrazarme ahora con ambos brazos, escondió su rostro en mi cuello, mientras que yo metía lentamente mi miembro en él. El, al sentirlo gimió suavemente, yo no le veía, puesto que escondió su cara, pero sabía que estaba completamente rojo...Imaginármelo me excitaba aún más.

Cuando entré completamente dentro de él, comenzó a temblar...-¿E-Estas bien?-...Pregunté asustado.-S-Solo, dame unos segundos.-Me miró, sus ojos, pereciera que iba a llorar, no podía pensar que lloraría por mi culpa.-¿Duele mucho?-Le observé algo triste.-Puedo soportarlo, por ti.- Un rubor en sus mejillas acompaño su sonrisa, me acerqué a él, no podía evitar besarle, el me correspondió, parecía que se iba a alimentar de mí.

Se alejó y susurró contra mis labios, rozándolos.-Ya puedes...Moverte.-.

Desvió su mirada, no le gusta que lo vea.

-Me moveré si me prometes que vas a dejarme verte el rostro..-..

-Y-Ya vi que me quieres avergonzar. miró nuevamente.-No es eso…Tu rostro, se me es encantador, tu piel suave y blanca, tus ojos violeta, tus mejillas abultadas y rojizas, tus labios rosas..-

El me miró abriendo sus ojos completamente, como si estuviese sorprendido.-B-Bien. respondió y sonrió.

Comencé a moverme dentro, mientras que el, tomaba de mis cabellos apretándolos y jalándolos suavemente al sentir movimiento dentro suyo..

-Más.-. Susurró el, por lo visto le estaba gustando… Me moví un poco más obedeciendo sus pedidos, mientras veía su rostro carmesí, sus ojos estaban cerrados, su boca entre abierta para poder suspirar, movía también sus caderas, eso me hacía disfrutarlo más.

Con una mano a un costado de su rostro me recargaba, mientras que la otra la manejaba para masturbar el miembro ajeno. E l arqueaba su espalda, eso me gustaba también, corrió sus manos a mis costados y comenzó a acariciarlos, de arriba a abajo. Conforme oía sus gemidos aumentaba un poco más mis movimientos, nos olvidamos de la lluvia y de las horas que pasaron. Nos olvidamos de todo.

-¡Nngh!~...-. Salió un sonidito de su boca, ambos estábamos a más no poder.

-Me falta poco.-. Dije en voz entre cortada, a los dos nos rodeó una capa de sudor, estábamos agotados.-A-A mi igual...-. Me respondió, el movimiento de sus caderas me decía que quería sentir mucho más, así que me moví los más rápido posible, y más fuerte dentro de él. Gimió, pero ahora más fuerte, dejando salir su voz, dejándose llevar.

Segundos después me corrí dentro de él, y Alexy se vino entre nuestros cuerpos, caímos agotados, uno a un costado del otro, pero él me abrazaba, respirábamos hondo repetidas veces.

-¿Acabó la lluvia? Alexy... -¿Estaba lloviendo?-. Le miré y reí suavemente, el me correspondió, nos vestimos y miramos la hora, eran cerca de las 2am.

Decidimos que me iba a quedar en casa de Alexy, para que mis padres no me regañaran hasta mañana…

Entramos a escondidas a su casa y me acosté en la cama con él.

A la mañana siguiente Armin nos despertó, y comenzó a regañarnos…Fue una de esas aventuras inolvidables, algo que no era común, algo...Maravilloso.

~Fin capítulo 1~


End file.
